User blog:WWEfourlife/Test Raw 8/8/11
My first raw by WWEfourlife 06:15, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Orlando,Fl (Show opens) - CM Punk's music hits - Lawler: Here comes, still!, one of the WWE Champions. Punk: Last night at SummerMania Creed attacked me. Take a look - On the titantron it shows a picture of Creed hitting CM Punk - Punk: Now I don't care why I just want him to come in this ring and be a man! - Creed's music hits - Creed: I attacked you because you don't deserve to be Champion,I DO!! - Creed runs back and hits Punk with a closeline from hell but Punk ducks and sets Creed up fort a G.T.S. but Creed escapes and runs out of the ring - Punk (without mic): COME ON! - Commercial - Cole: During the break the GM announced Victor vs. Punk tonight. Lawler: But next is Alex Riley vs Vince for the United States Championship. Cole: Riley's invoking his rematch clause. - Riley's Music hits - ~ Crowd Chants Riley's name ~ Cactus Jack comes under the ring with a chair and hits Riley on the skull with it Vince runs out and throws Riley in the ring and pins him ~ Crowd Boos like crazy ~ Vickie comes in the ring with Vince and Cactus Jack and they all celebrate. *Next Match - Miz's music hits - Miz comes to ring - Mr. Anderson's music hits]] He comes to ring Match starts with Anderson getting the upperhand. Anderson is choking miz with the ring ropes and releases at 4. Miz rolls out of the ring and Anderson follows. They brawl until Miz throws Anderson into the steel steps face first. The count is up to five and miz goes back into the ring. (4 minutes into match) Anderson comes in at 7 and miz hits the kneeling DDT 1-2-Kick out Cole: How did he kick out of that? Miz gets fustrated and goes to the top rope. Miz leaps looking for an axehandle but Anderson steps out of the way. Miz lands on his feet but anderson elbows miz on the back. Anderson positions Miz for the Mic Check but Miz escapes. And gets out of the ring (8 Minutes into match) Miz then walks away (count at 3) Anderson runs after miz and tries to throw him back but Miz counters into a Skull crushing Finale and runs back into the ring. Anderson is counted out and Miz wins (10 minutes match) Sting comes out and locks Anderson in the scorpion until securtity forces him to release it Ted DiBiase is in the ring Ted: Rey Mysterio has had a run on me for the past few weeks I hoped you enjoyed your regin Rey because to night it all ends here. *Next Match (Rey Mysterio comes out) Match starts with DiBiase attack Rey in the corner. DiBiase throws Rey out of the corner Rey then gets up and positions ted for the 619 Rey misses as ted dodge the move. ted the clothslined rey out of the ring At 4 rey gets back in the ring and hits get with a dropkick rey then goes to the top rope rey leaps but is then countered into a dropkick by ted 1-2-Kick out Ted DiBiase goes for a Dream Street but rey counters Rey then hits Ted with a 619 and a Springboard Splash 1-2-3 Rey Wins (6 minute match) *Next Match John Morrison vs. R-Truth Category:Blog posts